High School Reunions SUCK
by DeathbyPanda92
Summary: Naruto goes to his high school reunion, which is when people looks back on the past and consider their current lives. Currently a one-shot. May or may not build on it. Depends.


A/N: Don't Own

High School Reunions SUCK

That morning Naruto woke up in the slowest possible fashion. He had been putting in some serious over-time at work. It was well worth it though in his opinion. It wasn't to make rent or pay bills, but to take his girlfriend out to a really nice dinner on top of putting a ring on it.

Fifteen years ago, had you asked him if he thought he had a chance with the captain of the high school cheer team, he easily would have said "Not a chance, man." She was pretty and its not like he hadn't noticed, but cheerleaders always chose the popular cool guys and that wasn't who he was. No. He and his best friend Kiba were the class clowns who unaminously won that category in their high school year book.

But, three years ago today, he ran into Sakura Haruno by chance and they went out for drinks and started dating. He was going to treat her to an amazing dinner, propose and ask her to move in and hopefully start their lives together. He was going to meet her at the restaurant and 7:00pm and hope for the best.

At around 5, Naruto hopped in the shower and washed his body thoroughly, used shampoo and conditioner to give his unmanageable locks amazing softness and used some exfoliating facial scrub to make his face even softer. After hopping out he used some eye cream to reduce the puffiness and not look as tired as he was, bruches, flossed and rinsed his mouth with mouth wash, put some shaving cream on his face and removed his facial hair. Waltzing out of the bathroom he put some nice socks on, some slacks, a dress shirt, a tie and a dinner jacket since it was a really nice place.

After spraying on some cologne, Naruto stood before a mirror and practice going over various ways to propose, just to not be super cheesy, but nail the proposal. Once the clock stuck 6:30pm he grabbed the ring, that was in a simple black box in his night stand drawer. Put a bit of chapstick on and headed out to his car and drove the twenty minutes to the restaurant. He decided to keep the ring on him rather than hand it to anyone. He checked in with the hostess and waited at the bar. 7:20 struck on his watch before he sent a quick text to Sakura asking where she was, which was a quick reply of "Omw. Was held up."

Naruto went ahead and claimed his table, ordering another whiskey on the rocks. Took another fifteen minutes before Sakura showed up. Her hair was pulled up into a short ponytail and she looked how you would expect someone coming off a hospital shift too. He wasn't about to comment on her general appearance though. He chose life.

"How was work?"

"Chaos as usual." She replied looking over the menu.

Naruto nodded before allowing the table to fall into those awkward silence's no one is fond of.

Sakura ordered a glass of wine which sent the waiter off to get it before she looked up at Naruto with a face he instinctively didn't like.

"Did you get the e-mail about the high school reunion?"

"Yes." was the reply unsure of where she was going with that.

"It got me really thinking of what I've accomplished since graduating and what I haven't." Sakura said looking at Naruto to see if he was following.

Naruto looked her over. She had become a nurse and was quite good at her job from what he knew. He wasn't exactly sure since he had never seen her in action.

"Most of the girls we went to school with are married to wonderful guys and have a few kids already and houses. I went and became a nurse and didn't focus or prioritize any of the other stuff."

For some reason, Naruto felt in the pit of his stomach this conversation was not headed where his heart and mind were hoping it would.

"It got me thinking back to high school and what I really wanted then. And I think it's the same thing I want now. And I want to give myself a chance to be completely happy. I'm sorry Naruto and I hope you understand." She finished just looking at him in a way that told him she meant what she said.

"No, I totally get it. You want to be happy and I don't do that for you. Have a nice evening Sakura." Naruto finished before standing and leaving the table completely calm. He walked over to the bar and dropped a hundred and walked out of the restaurant. He left his car and just walked around for several hours before finally finding himself outside of Kiba's apartment. Before he could compose any thought he rang the doorbell and a brunette with even more wild hair than himself answered the door. Not a single word was said before Kiba grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug and the tears took awhile to stop.

Naruto was granted about two weeks of recovery before Kiba showed up at his place, which had become a common occurance, but this time he went straight for Naruto's closet. Naruto watched him with disinterest and kiba threw random pieces of clothing onto the bed before turning and looking at Naruto with a deathy serious expression.

"Get ready. We are going to our high school reunion."

"No." Naruto replied and went back to watching t.v.

"Thought you'd say that Uzumaki. Which is why I brought this." Kiba said tossing his copy of their high school year book. Kiba turned to the last page and pointed to it.

It was their disbolical plan to wreck graduation. It ended up not happening after they were informed they didn't get their actual dipolma's until the next day, and diploma's could be held for any reason, namely ruining graduation. They opted to ruin their high school reunion instead. Plus they'd had more funds to buy materials after a few years out of school and in the work force.

Naruto closed the book and tossed it off to the side. He clenched his eyes and walked toward the bathroom to shower and put what Kiba had set out. A pair of slacks and a nice sweater. Nice enough to blend in with the masses, but run for it if needed. Especially since certain members of the student council hadn't forgiven them for prom still it was a very real possibility they would be running. Ino Yamanaka was terrifying under the right circumstances. Naruto very half assed got ready, but he did shave. Facial hair didn't suit him just yet. He appeared before Kiba who began dragging him out of his place and into the car to head to the reunion. Kiba informed him that he had purchased everything they could possibly need.

Once they got there Kiba instructed Naruto to head into the event and he would smuggle everything in that he would need. Naruto waved him off uncaring and walked in. He saw the secretary, Hinata, who gave him a brilliant smile and he returned it halfhearted. After some small talk Naruto accepted the sticker that had his name on it and walked in immediately going to get a beer and sit in a dark, quiet corner, refusing to interact. He just glanced around occassionally. He rubbed his hands over his face and pulled his cell phone out opting to work from his cell phone just to pass the time. He honestly didn't want to be at this event. Kiba should be done setting up anytime now, they can pull the prank he didn't even care for at this point and then go home and try to rebuild the pieces of his life.

A tapping on the microphone indicated someone was going to speak and Naruto inclinded his head over towards the speaker. Sasuke Uchiha. He was the popular guy in school. Everyone either wanted to date him or befriend him. Naruto spent most of high school ignoring him and Neji because they talked about the most boring shit ever.

"Welcome to our 15 year high school reunion. As most of you have discovered, the bar is located to the back left corner of the room. We will begin shortly. Our Vice President and Secretary are putting the finishing touches on the slide show. Thank you." Sasuke finished and walked off the stage only to be surrounded by lots of girls. Nothing changed.

A few moments passed before people took their respective seats. A few people Naruto didn't recognize sat down at the table with him sharing as much interest as he was. The slide show began and Naruto watched it along with his classmates. It was all the popular kids since the yearbook club consisted of mostly cheerleaders and they were apart of that group. Naruto saw a few photos of Sakura in the show and each one was a knife to the chest. She had longer hair then. He was vaguely surprised there was a photo of him and Kiba in there. He didn't even remember it being taken. Time certainly does change people. He turned his head and went back to drinking before getting a text from Kiba informing him preparations to wreck the event were almost ready.

Sasuke stood and approached the microphone again and began talking. Naruto tuned him out and looked for Kiba as well as the nearest exits. He watched Kiba walk in obviously hiding something in his jacket. Naruto took that as his cue to stand and begin walking up to his friend.

"Alright man, I locked every other exit except for the one I just came from. Go over there and hold the door open. When I give the signal, fucking run for it man. Here's the car keys." Kiba said handing him the car keys.

"Do you want me to just go start up the getaway vehicle and pull up to the front?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Kiba said with a determined look on his face.

Naruto began walking towards the door and Naruto reached the door and partially opened it glancing over to his friend. Sasuke immediately stopped talking and looked down at Kiba, slowly backing away from the microphone and distancing himself from Kiba.

Kiba snatched the microphone and looked at the crowd.

"I know you are all expecting me to pull some super elaborate prank and ruin the festivities. I did have a grand master plan for it, but I scratched that plan for something else. Let me tell you a grand tale..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kiba and Glanced in the hall way seeing what was certainly an elaborate prank that would send most of their former classmates to the floor, but he glanced back over at his best friend.

"Two weeks ago, my best friend Naruto Uzumaki got his heart fucking shattered by none other than Sakura Haruno who is sitting right here." Kiba said nodding his head in her direction.

Naruto glanced over at her seeing her hair done really nice, make-up, a beautiful form fitting dress... completely having out done herself.

"He worked over-time to pay for an amazing three year anniversary at a nice restaurant, buy her a few gifts on top of that and a fucking engagement ring. He was going to ask her to move the fuck in. But this bitch, shows up almost an hour late and breaks up with him over her high school crush. Well Sakura. I cannot stand by and not let you suffer. So Fuck you skank." Kiba said and with that dropped the microphone and with deadly precision pulled what he called the Kiba surprise out of his jacket and covered her in it.

The Kiba surprise was essentially horrific mixture of anything and everything that smelled horrible into on massive mixture. It was to say the least, horrifying to be hit with.

"RUN FOR IT UZUMAKI!" Kiba shouted and Naruto bolted the fuck out of there.

Naruto made it through the hall way rigged with tons of shit to trip over and waited at the end of the maze to see people begin scrambling out and tripping over things and eachother.

"SAVE YOURSELF!" Kiba shouted as a few people grabbed him and held onto him.

Naruto gave him a salute and dashed for Kiba's mustang and backed it up and floored that thing. He drove up to a park he and Kiba would go hang out after a massive prank to further avoid the weeks of being grounded they surely faced. It only felt right.

About 40 minutes passed before another car pulled up and someone got out. Naruto had been sitting on the see-saw. It was a sad image, but it brought him minimal amounts of joy. The person, who was not Kiba got on the other end of the see-saw. Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing in particular." Was the reply.

Naruto pushed up off the ground and Sasuke sent it back up. Very sad image indeed.

"What happened between you and Haruno?"

"Why does it matter?" Naruto asked back.

"Because she came up to me before Kiba nailed her with the reason I will consider having my sense of smell destroyed."

Naruto froze and looked over at Sasuke.

"She broke up with me, because she realized the thing that would make her happy was the same idea that would make her happy when she was in high school It wasn't me."

"No, but apparently it was me."

"Are you here to rub this in my face?" Naruto continued movement.

"No, I came to talk and apologize."

"Why? We weren't friends in high school. We aren't friends now. To my knowledge she wasn't having an affair with you."

"No, but I have the general idea of being rejected by someone."

"You? Everyone wants something to do with you."

"Not everyone. I remember someone in particular actively ignoring me in high school."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, you were the very thing I detested."

Sasuke flinched.

"You were super cool, popular and smart." Naruto finished.

Sasuke nodded. "I find being smart the only positive. I could care less for the other two."

"You don't like being cool and popular."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it kept me away from what I wanted."

Naruto raised an eyebrow vaguely wondering why Sasuke would even talk to him.

"In high school, I spent 4 years trying to get the attention of my crush. Anytime I tried to talk to them, I would end up rambling on about stuff they found boring, and I knew that, but I freaked out. Everyone always hung around me and I couldn't get any alone time to talk to them. Anytime I got remotely close, I fucked it up by talking."

Naruto once again froze.

"I'm guessing you tuned out my speech from earlier. I was talking about how high school regrets and how a lot of wish we had taken more chances. I have one major regret Uzumaki and I am going to fix that right now."

Naruto's mouth opened slightly.

"I have been in love with you since 9th grade orientation when I ran into you on my way to register for magnet classes. You barely acknowledged I existed, but I just knew. I still love you." Sasuke said firmly and clearly.

Naruto's eyebrows rose.

"And now, I am going to run away because I am absolutely terrified of what comes next." Sasuke said hurriedly and hopped off the see-saw sending Naruto straight to the ground and the force of the fall caused him to hit the floor with and "Ow" and Sasuke ran all the way to his car and drove off.

Naruto laid there till morning when he felt his phone going off. Eventually Kiba came and found him with Naruto's car and helped Naruto get up who was extremely stiff.

"Dude..."

"What?" Kiba answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha confessed he loves me."

"Well... that's different and unexpected. Congratulations... I think." Kiba offered.

Naruto just nodded before walking towards his own car, trading keys with Kiba and getting in watching his best friend drive off.

Naruto put his hands on the steering wheel.

Now what?


End file.
